


Let Me Save You

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: Both Negan and Rick want to kill each other but is that really all they want?





	1. You Can't Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> 8x12 was hands down one of the best episodes of this shit show of a season. The regan scenes were fire (in both ways) & well they just can't keep their hands off each other. Basically this is what I wish had happened near the end.

Negan had come to a very firm conclusion that Rick was fucking nuts.

 

  
Sure, there was the fact that he was hellbent on killing him (which was hot in a really fucked up way.) But Rick driving him off the road took the crazy ass cake. Negan managed to get out of his vehicle. Then he dodged Rick somehow and ran into the nearest building with hopes Rick ran out of bullets. Unfortunately his hopes were fucking crushed because Rick was still shooting.

 

 

Since he knew Rick would come storming in he waited near the door. When he saw Rick coming in he swung Lucille right at his head but Rick ducked. Negan took another swing at him but missed yet again. Getting the fuck away from Rick was the current objective so he ran off. He heard Rick firing shots but he was too far away to get hit.

 

 

 _This motherfucker is gonna get his just desserts,_ Negan thought as he ran up the staircase.

 

 

The younger man tried to shoot him again but the gun clicked. Negan felt his cockiness return and made a comment about how Rick was out of bullets. With confidence he urged Rick to come get him. Since Lucille was still covered in walker guts, one sweet kiss would do Rick in. As much as Rick was a fine piece of ass, he had to die. There would be no other way around that shit. He tried to negotiate to the best of his ability and Rick still carried on.

 

 

With pure rage Rick used both his hands to fling his ax towards Negan. Even though he moved out of the way in time he fumbled and ended up hanging on the ledge. Negan knew if he dropped it could injure him. But there was Rick pulled his fucking ax out of the wall and walking towards him. Negan ran out of ideas so before Rick could lop off his fingers, he let himself fall down into the darkness.

 

 

When Negan landed he didn't break anything, at least nothing he fucking noticed and that was a relief. And there were no damages to his face or any other important bits. Negan heard Rick whistling, it was a failed attempt to be intimidating or to mimic him. Whatever the fuck it was, he sucked at it.

 

 

"You still alive?" Rick asked from wherever he was.

 

 

"I'm a goddamn cat." Negan responded back, feeling pretty damn stupid that he bothered to. With Rick he always had to get the last word in or at least try to. That was apart of the dynamics of their relationship. They were always trying to one up each other, at least when it comes to the war. The same war that was going to people fucking killed or more so Rick's people killed. More people that didn't need to die because of his decisions. Carl dying was a hundred percent Rick's goddamn fault.

 

  
Before Negan dropped down he lost Lucille in the shuffle. His heart felt pained over losing a fucking bat and he knew it was pathetic. Though it was the only thing he held onto so tightly in the world. The real Lucille would call him a fucking moron for using a bat as her replacement. She would probably even toss the bat her fucking self. That was how bad ass she was in life. She was probably a bad ass ghost too or angel or whatever the hell.

 

 

"Come on baby, where are you?" Negan searched the ground for her and she wasn't in his vicinity. From behind him he heard a lump then the groaning noises of a walker. He forced himself to his feet and got away in time.

 

 

"So where's your people? They should be here by now. You didn't get that far." Rick's drawled.

 

 

"Oh they're coming." Negan tried to sound like he knew that certain but he didn't.

 

 

"This is where you die, in the dark. All alone."

 

 

What if that really was the fucking case? The way that Rick was coming for him wasn't a goddamn joke. Rick seriously wanted to kill him despite that not being in his best interest. The man was blood thirsty and his blood was what he was specifically after. Negan played it off like he wasn't scared, that he was confident about his shit. And deep down he wasn't hundred percent confident.

 

 

Negan kept walking around, nervous that Rick was around the corner. It was completely dark and Negan could barely see. On top of that shit Rick was likely going to run into him. "What the hell is your problem, Rick? Huh? I mean I know you're workin' through some shit, the worst kind of shit, I know. But if you aren't the most stubborn, know it all prick that I've crossed dicks with. Why don't you just let me save you, Rick? I'm good at it. I saved everybody at the Sanctuary, the outpost, Hilltop, Kingdom, I saved them all. Their kids grow up safe, they didn't lose one after we took over. All those people were doing just fine before Rick Grimes!"

 

 

Just when Negan thought he found Lucille, it ended up being a useless pipe. Without thinking he tossed it which caused a noise to rattle through the air.

 

 

"You not only failed your boy, you failed your people, Rick. It kinda makes me sick just thinkin' about it. All that wasted potential but see there's still hope for you. A one time deal that I will make in the memory of your bad ass son. Someone that I actually respected. You get Hilltop, Kingdom and Alexandria to fall in line and you are forgiven, Rick. I will lower my take from fifty to twenty five percent. A lousy twenty five percent but you, you gotta come work for me..janitorial to start. Not bad at all. Your people they get to live like seventy five percent kings! Now that is an epic freakin' Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa gift all rolled up into one. Considering what a thorn in my ass cheek you've all been."

 

 

"Now why would I trust any deal offered to me, after what you did to Jadis' people." Rick stated bluntly.

 

 

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Negan genuinely felt confused by what the fuck that meant. He never ordered to kill all those people, not ever.

 

 

"The Scavengers. You killed them all, all of them. The whole community just wiped out. Is that how you save people?"

 

 

"Son of a bitch." Negan muttered under his breath. What happened was starting to become crystal clear and that made him more stressed out. Simon clearly went off the fucking handle. And now since no one knew where he was, he was more fucked. Maybe Simon wanted him gone and was purposefully not looking for him. That shit was likely the case.

 

 

"Still just me and you. Even though plenty of your people musta seen you go. See, see it's times like this you realize who your true friends are. No one's coming for you."

 

 

Everything that Rick was saying couldn't be written off as pure horseshit. All of it was ringing pretty damn true now that Negan thought about it. His people were loyal to him to a point. If they thought he was dead then they'd fall in line with Simon. None of them knew how to navigate without someone guiding them.

 

 

"What you have, ohhhh that was never gonna last. Sooner or later you were gonna meet someone like me. You can't save me or my people or even yours. You can't save anyone because you don't care about anyone. You use people..to bring you food, to sleep with you, to protect you. The only thing you care about this is bat, you can't even save that. I'll make you a deal. I'll let you kiss her goodbye. Come get her."

 

 

As soon as Negan hears Rick trying to smash through something, he knows he's using Lucille. Instead of charging towards Rick, he just sprints towards where Rick's standing. Negan makes his presence known which causes Rick to growl on spot. They continue to stare each other down then Negan averted his eyes to Lucille.

 

 

"You fucking prick! Give her back to me right the fuck now or -" Negan tries to deliver a good fucking threat but gets cut off.

 

 

"Heh or what? What the hell are you gonna do? I mean I know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna use this fucked up bat and kill you with it." Rick looked ready to swing right at him.

 

 

"All this trash talk yet you're still standing there with your dick in your hand. You're all fucking talk, Rick."

 

 

"No. That's you."

 

 

Negan couldn't help but laugh despite the situation. "You don't have the fucking balls."

 

 

Just when Negan thought Rick couldn't surprise him more, he did. Rick with all his fucking fury flung Lucille down on the ground. And then he got close to Negan and clutched his fucking nuts. The moment could have easily be passed off as humorous any other time. But Negan was on fucking fire just like Lucille seemed to be. To have Rick touch him like that at all was..shocking.

 

 

"No, but I've got yours." Rick squeezed even harder and looked directly in his eyes. "How does that - how does..."

 

 

They were both speechless for once and Negan almost lunged until Rick did it for him. Kissing Rick was just as hot as he imagined it would be. It a whole lot of tongue and teeth. Since neither of them wanted to give up control they were shuffling everywhere. Negan crashed Rick against one of the walls and rode his hand up Rick's shirt. His skin felt so soft and welcoming.

 

 

Negan moved his mouth away from Rick's and licked his neck. "You don't know how much I've thought about this." When he glanced down it looked like Rick wanted to take his shot. He caught Rick's wrist then squeezed to show he was being serious. Rick's eyes were full of lust and something else.

 

 

"You better not try anything, you asshole." Negan whispered real close to Rick before grazing his teeth on his neck.

 

 

Rick chuckled darkly, "If I do, I'll make sure you know."

 

 

Trusting Rick at all was fucking stupid so Negan kept his guard up just enough. Negan switched Rick around so he was facing the wall. The urge to just pull Rick's pants and fuck the holy hell out him was strong. But Rick had probably never taken a dick in the ass before. Unless he was totally mistaken.

 

 

"Ever done this before, cowboy?" Negan let his hand move down Rick's back all the way to his ass. The same perky ass that Negan had checked out more than a couple times. What a fucking catch.

 

 

"Shut up." Rick hissed against the wall. "I won't give you the satisfaction."

 

 

"That means no, obviously. Don't worry I'll be gentle..for a little bit." Negan got Rick's pants down just enough so his ass was showing.

 

 

Getting his fingers wet to finger Rick's asshole was something he never thought he'd do. Every time he pictured Rick sprawled out somewhere for him it was unrealistic. Rick was always eager to please and finally giving in. His tongue would do things that sent Negan soaring into space. Until he woke up alone in his bed or came out of his day dream.

 

  
Negan could tell Rick was tight as fuck so he eased his finger inside. How Rick was allowing this was still fishy to Negan. One minute he wants to kill him and next minute he's wanting this. Not that Negan was complaining but it wasn't their regular speed. Yeah, they had sexual tension and Rick gave him lusty eyes between threats. But he never made a move, not until now.

 

 

The convenience of the moment was almost enough to make Negan stop. Negan could end it right there by choking Rick to death. It wouldn't take much to end Rick's life since he was vulnerable. Instead he carried on with getting Rick ready for the best sex of his life. Negan got over two fingers inside and moved them so he could hit Rick's prostate.

 

 

Negan squeezed Rick's hip and fingered him until his legs were shaking. Being the one to bring Rick almost to his knees made Negan feel powerful. Ever since the war he lost that tight fucking grip on him. The last time he really had Rick utterly broken was when he lined him and Carl up. And that wasn't his proudest moment because he actually did admire the kid.

 

 

Since he didn't bank on shoving his dick in Rick's mouth he planned to get to it. He pulled his fingers out then unbuckled his belt to get his pants down. Negan felt like it was his first fucking time. The anticipation of getting inside Rick was making his dick ache. When he got it out he teased the younger man just a little bit. With a whole lot of will power he avoided pushing inside. He moved his length against Rick's ass but didn't go any further.

 

 

"Goddammit, Negan." Rick groaned against the wall. "Do it or don't."

 

 

Negan hooked his chin over Rick's shoulder. "I'm sorry, were you demanding shit from me? Our relationship doesn't work that way honey. Look at what I've done to you, made you my bitch all over again."

 

 

"Fuck you." Rick tried to sound furious but it fell short when he moaned.

 

 

"I wonder what your people would think of this. You came here to bash my beautiful skull in but instead you're grinding on my dick. What would Michonne think? Hm?" His words were clearly affecting Rick because he was more silent than ever.

 

 

Together they were a car crash but Negan didn't shy away from destruction. Definitely not after being utterly destroyed because of Lucille's death. He wanted Rick to melt for him like chocolate. But he also wanted him to let all that rage out in some hot fucking sex. Negan nipped Rick's ear then got him to bend over a little bit. With a slow thrust he filled Rick, slowly getting himself all the way inside.

 

 

They both exhaled together.

 

 

Negan held tight to Rick's hips so he could fuck into the younger man properly. There were noises coming from the other side which indicated walkers. Negan kept his eyes out for any threats because Rick couldn't. What the fuck could Rick do but cause more troubles for himself?

 

  
Them finally doing the deed was pure calamity, something that would propel them to more disaster. And Negan at least didn't give a fuck. Most likely by the end of the war one of them would be dead. Negan was questioning whether or not it would be him.

 

 

The faster that Negan went, the sluttier the noises he got out of Rick. He even went so far as to slap Rick's ass with most of his strength. The younger man growled for him and bounced back on his dick.

 

  
"You're a little slut when someone gets you going. Or wait, is it just me causing you to be like this? Your true self. I think I bring out the real you, Rick."

 

 

"Shut the fuck up, Negan."

 

 

Negan stilled himself so that he was still deep in Rick but not moving. "I've let you run that mouth of yours a bit too much today. The way you're going will burn you out and when you realize that, I'll be there."

 

 

When Rick didn't give him any type of response he kept going. "End this now, Rick. My deal from earlier still stands. I promise no one else has to die."

 

 

To finish them both off he stopped going soft on Rick and fucked him with abandon. Negan came inside of Rick and moments after Rick shot his release against the wall in front of him.

 

  
If Negan wasn't exhausted before then he was really exhausted now.

 

 

"So do we have a deal?" Negan asked Rick who was pulling his pants back up.

 

 

  
The way Rick stood there silently was beginning to scare the shit out of him. How Negan forgot all about Lucille practically burning to a crisp was beyond him. Before he could even go over to pick her up, Rick went over to her. He picked her up with a sinister look on his face.

 

 

"I meant what I said when I told you I was gonna kill you. Don't think what just happened changed my mind."

 

 

"You've got to be fucking joking. Come the fuck on, Rick. The deal is a good fucking deal and you're gonna pass it up? For what? This goddamn revenge fantasy you have? If you kill me my people will just keep coming. You can't kill them all."

 

 

"No. But I can kill you and solve a lot of my problems." Rick charged towards him with the burning Lucille which Negan pathetically dodged. His pants weren't even all the way up his legs. Trying to save his dignity wasn't fucking happening so Negan bashed through to the next room. Rick chased after him with Lucille and managed to hit him at least once. Until the walkers headed towards the both of them.

 

 

Of course Rick had to make matters worse by setting the walkers on fire.

 

 

"Are you fucking nuts? You sadistic fuck." Negan knew he was practically describing him. "You're gonna kill us both."

 

 

"As long as it's you first." Rick hit the walkers with Lucille and it set everything on fire.

 

 

Negan took his opportunity to tackle Rick to the floor so he could get Lucille back from him. "You should just let me save you."

 

 

"I told you..you can't save me."

 

 

Knowing that was probably true broke Negan's heart just a little bit. Negan shoved Rick away from him and stumbled to his feet after he snatched Lucille. Getting the fuck out was his only priority now. Jumping out a window was the only fucking way to leave. So Negan pulled his pants up just enough so he could do so. The window wasn't that that high off the ground so he managed to break through unscathed.

 

 

Negan tried to not look back and worry about Rick's well being or if he was dead. As he tried to get away he got hit in the fucking face with something and blacked out.

* * *

 

 

  
Grief was a powerful thing which sometimes caused people to the stupidest shit. Sleeping with the enemy was definitely stupid and yet Rick didn't feel anything. He didn't feel shame or anything really. Sleeping with Negan didn't make him want to die but it didn't change his mind either.

 

  
Rick was able to get out of the building to chase after the man but he was nowhere to be found. The parking lot was completely empty almost as if Negan hitched a ride from someone. There was almost no way that he ran off on foot that fast.

 

  
So where the hell was he?

* * *

 

 

  
A cool breeze was hitting Negan's face as he started to come to. He didn't have the slightest fucking idea where he was or he was with. When he turned to look at the person that was driving he saw Jadis, a gun was pointed at his head.

 

  
Negan couldn't believe the predicament he had landed in on a day that was supposed to go differently. He chuckled at Jadis who remained as serious as ever. Clearly she thought he was the reason her people were dead. "Well...shit."

 

 

"Shut up." Jadis raised the gun and knocked him the dead, causing him to get knocked out yet again.


	2. Save Him

The big fucking battle, the one that Negan prepared and ready for, turned out to be a goddamn flop.

 

  
Victory was supposed to be in the bag and Rick alongside his merry band of pricks were supposed to be thrown off. Turned out that his genius fucking plan didn't even break Rick's stride. It cemented into Negan's brain that Rick wasn't going to ever bow down, not again. He'd never again repeat the words _"I belong to you"_ or let him stomp all over his hope. Those days were long fucking gone but Negan didn't want to accept that. He had to make Rick listen to him one more time. Even though he didn't want to kill Rick, it was necessary now. No one else would fall in line if he was still alive so he had to fix that himself.

 

  
All his hopes and dreams of them becoming some bad ass team together were flickering out. Having Rick try to kill him yet again even after they fucked poured water onto that fire.

 

  
As soon as Dwight tried to get the jump on him Negan fled into the field to hopefully get himself together. Of course no one was going to let him get away, he knew that shit, but he was counting on Rick to face him. Negan felt the sting in his hand but he had to keep moving. He knew someone was coming after him.

 

 

Turned out to be Rick who somehow caught up to him as quickly as he did. Due to Rick's absolutely shitty aim he didn't get shot and the bullet hit the glass hung near the tree. Negan ducked behind the tree with Lucille and briefly examined his injured hand. It stung like a mother fucker but he wouldn't let that get him killed. No fucking way.

 

 

When he peaked out from where he was standing he noticed Rick coming down the hill. Negan moved in Rick's direction then collided with his body. He dropped Lucille so he could begin punching Rick in the stomach. Rick was able to tackle them both to the ground and they started rolling around. It felt like the type of foreplay he'd be into if Rick was trying to kill him. As soon as Rick moved away and began looking for Lucille he kicked him wherever he could. The sound of Rick's groans got to him just a little but not enough to stop.

 

 

Negan swiped Lucille from the ground and went to stand in front of Rick. "Just so you know eenie menie minie moe, that was bullshit. I made a choice, I just didn't wanna kill a kid's dad in front of him. Turns out, that woulda been the best thing I coulda done. Had I done it, that kid might still be alive."

 

  
With as much force as he could muster Rick kicked out at Negan causing him to drop hard. His hand started aching just as much as it was before then he saw Rick. They looked at each other with complete exhaustion. The war was what was killing them but neither of them could let it the fuck go.

 

  
All that Negan had hoped for was to go back to what it was before. Maybe even have Rick get to know him and see past all the shit he'd done from the start. But it was too goddamn late. Way too late for reconciliation.

 

  
"You're beat. Your people are down." Rick practically shouted at him.

 

 

Negan groaned out of pain and frustration, "I'll get out of it..I always do." And he wasn't exactly wrong about that because every time he got into a shit situation, he always found his way out. Why couldn't Rick see that? Why couldn't he just see that? "It's just you and me, Rick. And you, you are torn open. I am bigger, I am badder and I got a bat."

 

 

"We can have a future." Rick stated desperately, he kept clinging to his injured side and looking at him with broken eyes.

 

 

"I know I will." Negan had no idea what Rick was getting at or what he meant by there. Did he mean they could have a future or the communities could? He couldn't entertain that idea because it was false hope.

 

 

Rick rose to his feet and didn't take his eyes away from Negan. "Just give me ten seconds. So I can - so I can tell you how."

 

 

"No."

 

 

"Just give me ten seconds for Carl."

 

 

_Don't let your emotions get in the goddamn way. Don't fall for his fucking bullshit._

 

 

"Ten." Negan began counting down despite how Rick didn't even deserve that fucking much. "Nine."

 

 

"Carl said it doesn't have to be..it doesn't have to be a fight anymore." Rick kept looking at him all broken and desperate, even more than Negan had ever seen him. Maybe he meant it, maybe he really meant what he was saying.

 

 

"He was wrong." Negan growled out and started to raise Lucille to show he was serious. "Eight."

 

 

"No. He was right."

 

  
Their eyes met with probably some of the most intensity they'd ever experienced together. Negan's eyes welled up with tears because maybe the kid was right, that they didn't need to do this. Maybe he and Rick could have a future together or whatever Negan could get from him.

 

 

Rick seemed caught up in the moment with him until he jerked his hand forward to slice his throat. When the knife sliced he felt shock as blood began to pour out of the wound, Negan dropped to his knees. His hand held his neck to keep the blood from flowing too much while looking up at Rick. He'd never admit it out loud but he actually believed what he was saying.

 

 

"Look what you did.." Negan gargled out while blood began covering his hand. "Carl..didn't..know...a damn thing." Since he couldn't kneel any longer Negan let himself fall to the ground. He was actually fucking dying, Rick just sliced his throat open after making him believe..in them.

 

 

For some reason Rick wasn't stabbing into him or crushing his head with Lucille. No, he just kept standing there with a certain look on his face that he didn't quite get. Rick didn't have hate in his eyes anymore. Something else was brewing beneath those eyes that Negan wished he was lost in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The knife that Rick sliced Negan's throat with was covered in blood, Negan's blood. Rick felt it soaking his hand and the moment was even more real. What he told Negan wasn't a lie, at least not really. It bought him some time to be able to subdue him and he could have ended it. Instead he fulfilled Carl's dying wish which was sparing him. Maybe allowing there to be some peace.

 

  
In his mind he kept picturing Carl when he was a child and they were walking hand in hand. This is what Carl wanted and Rick was going to give that him. No matter what anyone said about it. The breeze was coming in, the feeling on his skin was the best he'd felt in quite some time. He came there to kill Negan but he couldn't do that now. Rick dropped the knife onto the ground then took a closer look at the blood. Killing Negan wasn't really what he wanted anymore, it wasn't how he wanted to enter a new chapter. Negan would pay for his actions but not like that.

 

 

Everyone including the surrendering Saviors were standing there waiting for him to do something. What they didn't already know was that he already decided what he was going to do. Rick couldn't make decisions based on what everyone else wanted, no matter why they wanted it. That was apart of what led them where they currently were. And if they had found another way, Carl would still be alive. He'd still have his boy by his side as he entered a better phase.

 

 

"Save him." Rick gestured over to Negan who was still bleeding out. When he saw Siddiq running over towards Negan he felt relief that he wanted to tear out of himself. Ever since the war began he made it clear he'd kill Negan. That he would do it whatever way was necessary. Now he was asking Siddiq to save his life because there was a better way. And killing Negan wasn't apart of that better way of doing things. There had to be something after, there just had to be.

 

 

Rick thought about what could have happened, what happened and what can still happen for not just him but for everyone.

* * *

 

 

A handful of months went by with Negan in the cell. Rick wanted to keep his distance but someone had to check in on him. Every time he either flirted with him or barely spoke. There usually wasn't anything in between all that. In the beginning he'd make ridiculous threats that didn't hold any weight. Not like they did before because he was locked up like an animal and  that wouldn't change, not ever.

 

  
Rick stood outside of the cell with a water bottle in his hand that he didn't even want to give to Negan. But letting him starve and become dehydrated would serve no purpose. He passed it through the bars and Negan took it. His eyes were filled with desire like he was needing more than just water. Not like Rick forgot what they did together but he was trying to keep it out of his mind. Just so he wouldn't do anything stupid like that again.

 

  
He carefully observed Negan who sipped at his water bottle instead of chugging it.

 

  
"Are you gonna watch me all fucking day, Rick?" Negan wiped the wetness away from his mouth. "I like to think you come in here to see me more than check on me."

 

 

"I don't wanna see you so get it out of your head that I'm here for any other reason." Rick tried to not let the emotion rise in his voice but seemed to have failed.

 

 

"What a goddamn lie. Y'know you can pretend you saved me just for Carl but we both know that's not fucking true. No sir, you wanted me alive. Maybe somewhere inside you meant what you said."

 

 

"I only said it to distract you, we could never - we could never anythin' do you understand me? You really thought we'd what? Fall for each other? Grow tomatoes and live some fantasy life?"

 

  
Negan whistled loud and obnoxious, "Goddamn, Ricky. I never said any of that shit so it must have been you thinkin' all that. Did my dick rearrange your brain or what? Do your people know you had me inside you?"

 

 

"Shut up." Rick's fist clenched while his mouth began to twitch in a feral type of way.

 

 

  
"Do they know how much you loved gettin' fucked by Big Bad Negan? I bet they'd throw you in this fucking cell with me if they knew. That widow was sure hollerin' when you decided to save me. Have you checked with her to make sure she ain't planning to fuck you over?"

 

 

Rick decided not to make any threats because Negan was simply trying to get under his skin. And he was succeeding for the most part. But Maggie would never do that to him, he knew she wouldn't. Though a worry still ebbed and flowed every single day. Maggie didn't speak to him much and Rick accepted that she would need time to adjust.

 

 

"That's right. You won't do shit!" Negan licked his pearly white teeth. "You can't."

 

 

  
"I'll be back tomorrow to bring you lunch, someone else will be here for breakfast." Rick ignored every word Negan flung at him because reacting would mean he won. Giving Negan what he wanted would never happen again. Letting him have anything would never happen again.

 

 

The physical war was over but the war inside of Rick was still going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8x16 had one of gayest regan scenes ever so here's my contribution to honor that.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos , comments & bookmarks highly appreciated.


End file.
